The invention relates to a beam control apparatus for an illumination beam.
Furthermore, the invention relates to an optical system comprising a beam control apparatus of this type, and to a metrology system comprising an optical system of this type.
US 2008/0 017 810 A1 discloses an EUV light source wherein a beam impingement position of a laser representing part of the light source is readjusted.